Blood Lust
by XvampiresxXxaddiction
Summary: I'm just an average 22 year old or so I thought , living far into the future. When the government began conversion experiments in the 1500s, they didn't expect they'd be creating monsters.. Now, I'm the only one who can stop them... I hope not.
1. Chapter 1

4/13/2008

By: Nessa

Blood Lust

He was tall. He had to be about six foot three; he had icy blue eyes with a green strip in them. His hair was wavy, long and black. He was heading my way as I was putting my groceries into the trunk of my 3037 Cadillac – Mustang hybrid. I walked around to the driver's side as the trunk slammed shut, when I felt a large hand on my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with the guy who had those beautiful eyes. I could barely move as his beauty blinded me. I found myself reaching into my car for a metal bat that I normally kept underneath my seat. He spun me around and pulled me closer to him.

"I know who you are. Come with me and I'll keep you safe," he whispered. His voice was low almost like a growl, but very sexy. His voice slowly caressed places low in my body. I felt an urge to follow him but something in my head stopped me.

"Look dude, I don't know who you are or who the hell you think you are, but I'm not going anywhere with you."

I knew I made the right choice. As I went to climb into my car, he grabbed my arm with an amazingly strong grip. Before he could do or say anything, I kicked him as hard as I could. He stumbled, letting go of my arm and doubling over in pain giving me enough time to lock myself in my car. Before shifting into drive, I looked at him and our eyes met giving me chills as a fire burned within them. I shifted gears as quick as possible and sped home. I got to my house in less than thirty minutes, still visibly shaken. I grabbed my ancient twenty-first century handgun, silver edition from the glove compartment and ran to my brother, Josh's, house.

_**'I'll have Josh get my groceries.'**_

Josh is my older step-brother and my next door neighbor, luckily. He is about six foot four with these amazing green eyes. Unfortunately he's really the only one of the six I have that I actually get along with. I ran to the top of his stairs and started banging on the door.

"Joshua! Open the door. Please!"

I heard him slowly making his way to the door; I knew he had probably been sleeping, yet still I was banging the door. Josh, finally making it to the door, opened it slowly, rubbing his eyes. It was way too slow for me though so I pushed it open, squashing him and ran inside.

"Jesus Mika! Where's the fire?" Josh questioned slamming the door behind me, clearly trying not to yawn. I started pacing in his living room, running my fingers through my hair; Josh just standing there with his arms folded.

"I was at the store buying food for the next week, like I always do on Sundays… I hate dealing with Patrick; he's such an ass, anyways… I was putting my bags in my car when this really hot guy… My bad this guy grabbed me… He said he knew who I was and… and…." I couldn't finish what I was saying because I was so freaked out. I looked at Josh for comfort but all I saw was worry written all over his face. He wanted to hide it, I could tell, but I had already noticed. I took a step toward him.

"Josh… What's wrong?" He just stared at me, and then pushed me out his door.

"You should go home and uh… get some sleep."

Before I could protest, Josh slammed the door in my face. I looked at the door shocked and confused. I shrugged, turned around and headed towards my stairs when Josh called out his front window.

"I'll bring your stuff in a couple minutes. Just get inside… Now!" Without hesitation, I rushed up my stairs and into my house, bolting the door behind me before snatching the giant wolf blanket off the back of my couch. I jumped over it and huddled under my blanket for what seemed like hours before there was a knock on my door. I got up and took the handgun from my waist holster, slowly making my way to the door.

"Who's there?"

"Mika… It's Josh! Open the damn door!"

I clutched my gun even tighter as I peered through the peepholes to make sure it was really Josh with my stuff. I holstered the gun and slowly unbolted the door, letting him in. He pushed past me and placed my bags in the kitchen before returning to the door. He slammed the door and relocked it. I stood there, dazed as he walked around my house making sure all the doors and windows were closed and locked.

"Josh… What's going on?"

Before answering me, he sat me down and I clutched my covers tighter around my body. Josh peered into my antique, hand-made, silver-lined mirror above my fireplace.

"Mika, do you… Do you remember anything about your mom's family?"

I looked at Josh and shook my head slowly.

"Not really why?"

Josh slowly nodded his head and rubbed his chin, clearly thinking about was he wanted to say next.

"Well, I do. Your mom used to tell me about them after she married my dad."

"Okay… but, what's your point?"

"Well, when you were younger, you demonstrated some… unusual qualities… very unusual. I remember asking about them but was told pretty much nothing until your seventeenth birthday," Josh stopped talking to me and sat down in the love seat, "Why didn't I see this before? I never did put two and two together until then. That's why mom told me… She could've told Jason or Johnny… or… or Jebbie, Simon, or Ricki… but she chose me…"

"Joshua! You're not making any goddamn sense! Tell me what the fu--"

Josh got up and walked over, crouching down in front of me.

"Mom, well moms family was different to say the least… You know about the shifters and night stalkers among us right?"

"Yes damnit, but what does that haveta do wi--"

Josh jumped up in anger causing me to leap from under the covers.

"Don't you get it Mika?! Mom was one of them… You're one of them! Part demon part vampire and--"

"No, you're wrong Josh! Mom couldn't… I couldn't--"

"She was damnit! Haven't you felt like you could blow something up with just a thought… or… or that you wanted to stay away from the sun and come out only at night?"

"… No… Yes… but who hasn't Josh?"

Suddenly a bunch of memories flooded my head; things that I pushed out my mind years ago. All those memories coming back so suddenly caused me to clutch my head in pain. When the pain subsided I felt the blood and sweat running down my face. I looked at Josh as he took a step forward and that's when I felt it… It was like a massive power surge coursing through my body. I felt at that moment, more or less hungry… hungry for something I still can't begin to describe. Josh ran to the fireplace when he looked into my eyes. When that feeling was no more, I glanced at my giant mirror and saw my very faint reflection. I walked closer thinking… no hoping it was just really dirty. Josh inched closer to me, his reflection clear as ever.

"Don't you see Mika, the shifters, the seekers and the night stalkers are coming out of hiding…? Something's gone wrong."

"But… but what does all of this have to do with me?"

I kind of knew where this was going but I hoped I was wrong Josh stared at me in disbelief and rolled his eyes.

"Are you trying to be a dumbass?! Mom told me about the prophecy and I know you heard it back in high school. It was made back in the twenty-first century by a little girl who fell into a trance on national television… One day in a future far from ours a child will be borne by three feuding creatures of the night, will rise and rid the world of the unknown evil leaders and some other shit…"

I sat on the floor in a daze. My mind felt overworked and heavy. As I sat there, more memories managed to cram themselves into my already cramped head but these were about that guy from the parking lot. I remember seeing him everywhere; at the park, the mall, at Club Blood where I worked, just everywhere. Thankfully Josh couldn't see what was going on in my head.

"Mika… you're who the prophecy is talking about."

"But if my mom was a seeker and a night stalker, not saying that she was, but if she was… Wouldn't that make me two feuding creatures of the night and not three?"

"Well… What about your dad?"

"He was killed when I was five or six but I never really got to know him or his family… He was always working late or g--"

My eyes got all wide and my breathing was short and raspy. My dad always went out of state on business trips right before the full moon or he would call and say that he'd be coming home late. I always fell asleep before he'd get home. Suddenly my fathers' monthly trips began making sense, but I couldn't… no I refused to believe it.

"No…"

"I'm sorry Mika, but you had to know… You had to find out sooner or later…"

I curled up and started mumbling incoherently to myself.

"No, this can't be happening. I'm-- I'm perfectly normal… Not a vampire or-- or a werewolf, definitely not a demon… I'm a normal healthy twenty-two year old…"

Josh grabbed my blanket and draped it over my shoulders. He crouched down next to me and held me as I began shivering despite my heavy blanket.

"I know it's hard Mika…"

"How would you know?! You're not constantly haunted by someone who claims to know everything about you! You don't have something major being forced upon on! And you sure as hell don't find yourself wanting yet fearing the person who's stalking you!"

"You're right, but I know you Mika. I know how strong you are…"

I stood up and Josh helped me over to the couch. I sat down as he kept talking, "Now you know what's happening Mika. There's a reason why I know, so trust no one but me… I'm here to guide you, that's what mom told me."

I looked at Josh and there was nothing but sincerity in his eyes. It seemed to calm me down a little bit, but not enough to make me feel comfortable or secure.

"From now on, when you go out, I'm going with you to check this guy out. If it's who I think, he can either be a friend or a threat…"

I tuned Josh out and started thinking about how so many things were starting to make sense, but there was one thing that kept bothering me… Why was I finding out about this now and not earlier? I had started thinking about the possible answers when I heard my name.

"… Mika. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

I grabbed the remote off the table and without pressing a single button; the TV turned itself on to the news. Shocked, I looked at Josh for an explanation of what just happened but he was too engrossed with the TV.

"Good Evening New York. I'm Katelyn O'Bryane…"

"And I'm Aronn Josley with your one o'clock news."

"Tonight on Evening News we have the weather but first our top story… There have been no leads on the investigation of local butcher, Robert Neil's, murder. He was attacked last we--"

The picture started to go fuzzy and then flashed. I blinked and Aronn's face went hairy, long, and had a mischievous smile with rows of razor sharp teeth, but just as quick as it changed, his face went back to normal. I looked over at Josh who nodded as if reading my mind; he turned off the TV.

"Yeah, I saw it. He's losing control of his inner wolf…"

"But why? Why haven't I lost control? I mean, if something's gone wrong and the medicine isn't getting out to the shifters… What am I supposed to do?"

"For one, you aren't genetically altered like they are. You were born like that. Secondly, I have no idea what you're supposed to do, at least not yet… Anyways, you'll need some training and now that you know who you are, you can shift… At least with some help right now… grant it, it might be a tad painful at fir--"

I jumped off the couch and started yelling.

"This is way too much Josh! And why me of all people?!"

"I don't know Mika… I've asked myself those very questions and I have yet to find an answer!"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I just stood there for a couple minutes, fist clenched, thinking. I glanced at my antique digital clock as it flashed two-thirty a.m. I slowly began making my way to the front door.

"Mika?"

"I'm not going anywhere…" I whispered. I sat on the floor and stared at the ground as a single tear crept down my cheek. I sat there for a good two minutes before Josh walked over and placed his arms around me.

"I love you Mika… I'll check on you later."

Josh kissed my cheek, grabbed my house key and left, locking the door behind him. I stayed huddling on the floor for a few more minutes thinking before I got up and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning in a mixture of sweat and tears, caused by my hellish nightmares and the lack of sleep that seemed to follow. I rolled over and stared at the ceiling, trying to regain feeling back in my head. I decided it was time for me to get out of bed and make an attempt to face the world. I slothfully climbed out of bed, feeling my energy levels, surprisingly, sky rocket as the doorbell rang. I slipped on my red and black robe, clutching it tightly against my semi-nakedness.

"Who is it?!" I yelled making my way into the kitchen.

"It's me… Josh!"

I heard the key turn in the lock as I poured me a cup of hot tea. He walked in wearing his usual muscle shirt with not so baggy jeans. I stared at him and felt this power suddenly. I managed to look away; thinking about how wrong it was to look at, even my step-brother in any manner other than as a brother. I took a sip of tea, trying to control myself before speaking.

"Morning Josh… hungry?"

He sat down at the table before looking at me in deep thought.

"No… just ate."

I wasn't the least bit hungry at that moment either; more disgusted at me than anything. I poured Josh a glass of orange juice before I walked away. I got into my room and let my robe slowly climb its way down my shoulders as I looked at myself in the mirror. I never really thought of myself as beautiful but there were some things about me I would never change. I kept my robe around my waist as I ran my hands along the curviest parts of my body, paying close attention to my hips. I sighed heavily as the thought of my mystery man came to me. Now it seemed a lot harder to keep his face out of my head especially in my dreams were he could take me to a place that no other man could, to pure unadulterated ecstasy. I closed my eyes as I thought of him here caressing my body instead of me. I snapped back to reality when I heard Josh say my name.

"Mika, what are you doing?!"

I whipped around, expecting to see him in my doorway but I realized he was in the kitchen.

"Changing!"

I threw open my closet doors, grabbed some jean shorts, my favorite Club Blood tank and my sneakers; throwing them on quickly in fear of my thoughts. I walked back into the kitchen and felt Josh's eyes on my back; but now the room had a musky smell. A smell that I couldn't recognize as anything. The smell soon died away as I tied my long brown and black hair into a ponytail.

"Uh… What are you doing?"

"Come on Josh; let's go for a walk…"

Josh looked at me uncomfortably before reluctantly getting up. He followed closely behind me as I walked through my front door, watching me as I locked my door and stopped to say hello to my other neighbor, Mrs. Keaton who was attending to her garden.

"Hello Mrs. Keaton!"

"Oh hello Mika… Josh."

I gave her a hug and Josh waved at her politely. I gave her a look that said I really needed to get going and she nodded. Turning to Josh she smiled.

"Josh, there's a leak in my kitchen c--"

"Don't worry Mrs. Keaton. I'll stop by tonight and fix it for you."

"Thank you Josh… Bye Mika."

I walked off with Josh behind me. As I was walking, I thought of my mom and how I was some kind of freak. Josh must have tried to read my face.

"Mika… What's wrong?"

"Josh… What am I? What will happen to me? I'm scared…"

Josh stared at me as I stared into him. He had no answers for me this time. I shook my head and started jogging which took Josh by surprise. I jogged through Central Park and stopped under a giant tree. I sat down and watched a couple of squirrels chase each other around. Josh finally jogged up to me quite breathless. He leaned against the tree, easing himself down. He found this to be the perfect time to start police work. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out some folded paper.

"Josh… What's that?"

"I did some research this morning with John at the office…"

I gulped and rubbed my hands down my legs. I looked at Josh.

"I don't like where this is going…"

He acted like I hadn't said anything and kept talking.

"I took a look at the picture Charlie sent me… I need you to take a look at them…"

He handed the photos to me; I just stared at them before I reached for his hand. Our fingers grazed each other and we jumped as a tiny power went through us. I looked at Josh who seemed to be trying to focus on the photos. I took the photos from him and unfolded them; looking at the first picture I started feeling nauseous. The scene in the photograph of was horrific. Mr. Neil's throat had been completely ripped to shreds and his body was contorted in a way no human body should be. I cringed as I looked at the second picture. That one was just as bad as the first but now you could see Neil's blood in a pool around him and some splattering on the walls and garbage cans in the alley. I thrust the photos back at Josh and looked away.

"I can't… I don't wanna see anymore."

Josh shoved them back in my face and shook his hand.

"I need your help Mika… Please look at them."

I gave a Josh a pleading look before surrendering to his gaze. I huffed, snatched the photos from his hand and stared at the last one. I had no idea what I was looking for, but I did notice a blurred spot in the very back of the alley.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know…" Josh answered as I pointed the object out to him.

"I was hoping you could tell me…"

I brought the paper closer to me, almost touching my nose.

"It almost looks like a scared dog…"

Josh leaned closer and I felt his muscles tighten, as much as mine did. I looked into the photo and suddenly it became clearer.

"It's a werewolf," I said handing the paperback carefully so I didn't touch Josh, "A new one…"

He frowned and squinted trying to see how I knew that.

"How the hell…?"

"He or she just got the gene transplant… Probably that day…"

I saw a flash of light and heard a scream that turned into a howl. There was a crash and I smelled blood. I shook my head and looked at Josh who looked confused.

"What the hell was that about?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes turned chartreuse color and you just stared off into space…" Josh eyes got all wide and his mouth fell open. "What did you see?"

"What are you talking--"

"Mom used to do that when she say things… So what did you see?"

"Uh… I didn't see anything… I heard screaming that turned into a wolf's howl… then I smelled blood."

Josh slowly shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. I got a strange feeling in my stomach and I glance at Josh who looked lost in thought.

"Josh, what's happening to me?"

Josh snapped to my attention and stared at me before he shrugged. He stood up and extended his hand to me. I took it, not moving when the electric feeling shot through us again, and got up. I walked off towards the city as soon as I caught my breath. Josh stumbled after me as I headed to Club Blood.

As usual, it was practically empty except for Donnie behind the bar, and a few of our afternoon regulars. The light omitting from outside caused everyone to look in our direction. I waved and put on my fake smile as we walked in. Donnie decided to look up as we approached the bar.

"Hey Mika… Hell-o Josh." Donnie said in a sing-song voice.

"Hey Donnie," Donnie blew a kiss in Josh's direction and Josh cringed. I smiled as I hopped over the bar.

"Don't make me tell Ricki you're flirtin' with his brother again. You know who jealous he gets."

"Mika, don't even… Oh you have a message from this guy…"

Donnie rummaged through the assortment of papers behind the bar before handing me some papers… "He was really cute."

"Donnie, you really gotta stop doing that…"

"Honey, I can look… I won't touch; I love Ricki too much…"

Donnie was my brother's current roommate and his life partner. I smiled at Josh as I looked over the paper. It seemed like an invitation to some club across the river. I handed it to Josh just as the minimum light 

caught a golden moon. I stared at it for a minute or so before Josh slowly took the paper from me. He looked it over before folding and placing it in his pocket. I snapped my head up and stared at Donnie. For the first time I noticed his eyes were a deep purple and at that moment it felt like a metal hook jerk me forward. I found myself huddled on the floor by a black and brown couch. I could hear screaming; a male and a young boy. I tried to stand but I couldn't move my legs. I looked down and flinched; they were broken, bone split through the bloody skin. I glanced up as the young boy ran over and gave me his hand. I looked up into his grey eyes; fear emitting in waves. I felt his heart speed up as he lifted me up and half dragged, half carried me outside. He set me down on the stairs and moved my legs as painful as it was.

"It's going to be okay Donnie… Momma will come get us…"

I felt that metal hook again and stumbled as I stared into Donnie's frightened face. Josh looked at me then at Donnie, mouth hanging open as if he just experienced what I did. I opened my mouth to say something but was silenced as Donnie called over the newest bartender Matt. Donnie left him in charge as he led us to the back rooms. He slammed the door hard enough for the bottles to rattle in the main room. I had been in the back room many times before but with anger emitting from Donnie in waves, it seemed to be much smaller and made me feel claustrophobic. I sat down on the purple velvet couch that I usually slept on when Riley showed up really late and I was forced to cover his shift until he clocked in. Josh sat next to me and Donnie sat in the only other chair. I looked at Josh, felt the heat creep up on my face, then back at Donnie whose once purple eyes were now the original honey color that I was used to. He folded his legs before he cleared his throat to speak.

"How the hell did you do that?"

Donnie's voice held a deepness that we had never heard from him, ever, before. I jumped and grabbed Josh's hand involuntarily; taking it back after an electric charge ran through us.

"I-- I don't know…"

Donnie squinted as if he had a hard time seeing us then sighed heavily.

"Damnit… I've blocked that memory for so long… No one has ever crossed the wall I put up… Unfortunately, you're telling the truth, but you're not Mika…"

His voice was normal but something about it made me feel cold; cold in my body. I looked at him then at Josh for some help but Josh was too busy looking at the giant poster with a female vampire flashing her fangs and other things. She was inhumanly beautiful and even I couldn't stop staring at her. Donnie uncrossed his legs and leaned forward catching my attention. Looking into his eyes, I flinched as some kind of power crawled against my skin. He leaned back and the power slowly receded. I rubbed my arm as Donnie spoke.

"There's something different about you Mika… Very different."

He looked at Josh, leaning forward once again. The power, his power, crept up my arms slowly but Josh didn't seem to notice until I grabbed his arm. He looked at me and then at Donnie.

"Donnie, stop please… It's starting to hurt," I said. Maybe it was the fear and pain in my voice but Donnie backed up and got out his chair. He walked over to me and brushed a stray strand of hair from my face.

"What happened to you Mika?"

"I don't know… Ask Josh, he seems to have all the fuckin' answers…"

I don't know why I was so angry, but I was and it felt damn good. Donnie looked over at Josh who scooted as far as he could to the other side of the couch without sitting on the arm.

"What happened Joshua?"

"Last night… I--I--I told her."

Donnie was standing over him so fast, I didn't have time to blink. Josh was on his feet and behind the couch.

"Why the hell would you-- What was going through your damn mind?!"

His voice was deep again and sent shivers up and down my spine. It took me a minute to shake off the tingling sensation in my back until I realized what was said. I felt the anger rush back into my system; jumping up I started yelling.

"What the hell? How the hell do you know what he's talking about?!"

For the second time I saw terror in Donnie and I was beginning to like this anger. Josh grabbed my hand but quickly pulled back as if I had hurt him. I slowly let my anger go but kept just enough to be mad at Donnie for a while. Sitting back on the couch I asked Donnie again.

"How did you know what Josh was talking about?"

"He wasn't the only one your mom confided in before she died…"

He looked at Josh who shook his head. That's when I knew that they had some unspoken words go between them so I wouldn't know what was going on. It made me wonder how well I actually knew Donnie and my brother. I looked between them and got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked at Donnie as he held his hands in the air as if to say, 'I give up.' They turned to look at me and Josh just shook his head. I don't like not knowing what's going on and I disliked it even more when the people I know, know what's going on but won't tell me. With that on my mind my anger roared to life and it seemed to leave me and fill the room. Donnie made a hissing noise as a few droplets of blood cascaded down his cheek from a gash. His hand went to his cheek; he wiped away the blood and just stared at me. My anger receded to the pit of my stomach and I started feeling sorry, but for what I did not know. I looked down at my feet and started fiddling my thumbs. I heard Josh get up and felt him sit next to me. My breath caught in my throat as he touched my hands and I had to look at him. I had never noticed how green his eyes were. They weren't a normal light green but a deep green; almost forest green. I suddenly felt wind on my face, heard the song of the mockingbird and smelled the purity of the forest. When Josh let go of my hand, the sensation was gone and I was back in the room feeling cold and trapped. I brought my knees up to my chest as best I could and hugged them; placing my head on them. Josh and Donnie made a move to comfort me but they backed up when I gave them a look.

"Tell me everything."

I tried to make my comment sound tired, weary but it came out angry and demanding. Donnie looked at Josh, shrugged then started talking.

"You're special Mika…"

"Yeah… yeah… I know that shit already. What aren't you telling me?"

Josh sat up uncomfortably and stared at Donnie, talking.

"Do you know why I always cringe when Donnie flirts with me or any guy?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling my anger bubble to the surface. I was starting to get tired of all the games they were playing. I gave Josh my 'don't-play-games' look and he shuddered.

"Before my… our parents got married, and Donnie's parents got divorced…We, our families…"

"… Josh and I were best friends."

It took me a few seconds to actually register Josh and Donnie. When it hit me I dropped my legs and stared, shaking my head.

"No…"

"Yeah. After my parents divorced… I went gay and Josh… well, he's slightly homophobic…"

"And he's not now?"

I made a tsking noise and laid down on the couch, making sure my legs or feet didn't touch Josh. He made a move to touch them but pulled back at the last second. Josh looked away shyly, when I looked at him, I couldn't help but smile; knowing that he was my brother and always would take care of me. Donnie reached over and tugged on another stray strand of hair before tucking it behind my ear.

"Mika, there's more than meets the eye… Go ahead ask."

I looked at Donnie as a question formed in my head. I hadn't realized I was going to ask a question before he said something. Wide eyed, and mouth hanging open I stared. I stared right into his honey brown eyes.

"How did you do that? I mean… That was crazy and earlier your eyes… They were purple."

"My mom was a witch… I inherited her gift… I just never knew that my eyes could change… I know what Josh told you--"

"Don't say it… I'm so not ready for this crap right now… And don't say its gonna be--"

"I wasn't-- I was gonna say that your mom told me for a reason…"

"And what reason was that?"

Donnie stood up straighter and nodded at Josh, causing me to sit up. Josh walked over to the giant poster and touched a couple letters. The wall behind me opened to reveal a winding staircase; torches lighting up the way. Without saying a word I followed Josh down the stairs; Donnie close behind me. With every step I would run my fingers over the ever so clean markings on the wall, as if they told me a story when I touched them. Within seconds the sliding panel at the top of the stairs slid shut, making enough noise to echo all the way down the passage and make me jump. Donnie patted my shoulder as he squeezed past me and made his way to the front. I opened my mouth to say something but Josh put a finger to my lips and shook his head. I nodded my acknowledgements and continued walking. The more we walked the more anxious I felt about where we were heading. We finally came to a giant metal-plated door with a code box. We stopped behind Donnie as he pulled out a pair of gloves, rubbed his fingers over the numbers and then put in a code. The door opened quietly to expose a dimly lit room with gold and silver chains hanging from the ceiling. I stuck my foot in the room and was overwhelmed by a mirky smell; it was stale and was caught in my throat. I heard whimpering coming from a corner as we made our way to the center. It took me a few seconds for my eyes to adjust but what I saw next would've haunted my dreams for years to come. There was a man cowering in the corner covered in deep slashes; it was like somebody had gone out of their way to mutilate every inch of his body. I looked at Donnie and Josh as my mind made sense of what I had just seen. Donnie looked at me and shrugged.

"I found him like this a couple days ago, but he won't talk to me or let me get close enough to tend to his wounds…"

I tip-toed closer until Josh grabbed my arm, shook his head and whispered,

"I don't think that's a good idea… He seems… violent."

"Josh, he's hurt… I can at least try…"

"But Mika, he should at least have some infection… Use gloves…"

Donnie walked over, shaking his head. He handed me a pair of gloves and 'tsk'ed.

"It won't do any good…"

"And why is that?"

"He's a lycanthrope Mika… I don't know what kind, but he's one…"

I stared at him, taking the gloves and cautiously walking over to the lycanthrope. When I thought I was close enough, I squatted down next to him. I reached out to him, but he just cowered some more and whimpered louder. I stood up, shrugged and crept closer.

"Hey…" He whimpered and hid his face, "… I'm not gonna hurt you… I just wanna help."

The man looked at me with stunning turquoise eyes, and then suddenly grabbed both my legs almost making me fall. Donnie ran over quickly and attempted to get the guy swiped at this hand.

"Shit…"

Josh came forward but Donnie and I held up a hand to stop him. I gave Josh my 'I-got-this-look' and he backed away hands in the air. The guy started rubbing his face up and down my thigh which creeped me out.

"Wolf…" he whispered into my thigh. "… and vampire."

He loosened up enough for him to pull me to my knees. I didn't fight, which was a first, because I could feel… no smell his fear, it smelled like burning coffee. I went to my knees and cupped his scared face in my hands. He had a boyish face but I knew he couldn't be that much younger than me.

"What's your name?"

He rubbed his cheek in my hands like a cat would when he wanted you to stroke him. I fought off the urge to do just that when Donnie spoke up.

"She asked you your name?"

"What's your name?"

He looked at me; the smell of burnt coffee flooded my nose. He started to whimper and tried to cower away from but I held his face.

"I promise no one here will hurt you. We just wanna help."

He looked at me as the burnt coffee was replaced by a much more… tasty smell; pork chops. He relaxed in my hands and allowed Josh to come over and help me pick him up.

"Again, what is your name?"

"Sean."

Donnie pressed something and a door that I hadn't noticed opened and revealed a much brighter room with a table. He led the way, obviously knowing how to get around in the dim lighting.

"Put him on the table. There's some gauze in that drawer over there."

I let Josh take Sean so I could get to the gauze. I heard Sean whimper as I walked father away, I turned as he started struggling with Josh. Donnie had to get the gauze as I jogged over to help Josh. As soon as I was within Sean's reaching distance, the struggling stopped and his whimpering quieted. Josh had the knack to make a bad situation funny but today all his comments would do is piss me off.

"I think he likes you Mika."

I punched Josh really hard in his chest and if left him gasping for air. I leaned over Sean with the peroxide soaked gauze.

"Sean… This is gonna hurt, but it'll make sure you don't get an infect--"

"I can't get infections… or sick…"

"Oh…this should help you heal quicker. But you're gonna have to be still okay?"

Sean nodded the smell of burnt coffee and freshly baked cake filled my nose. Whatever emotion the cake was, I didn't know it. I pressed the soaked gauze onto Sean's stomach and he whimpered in pain; this time I smelled peppermint. I was actually enjoying associating smells with emotions until Sean whimpered louder in pain as I pressed clean gauze on his face.

"Mika, try talking to him… It might help take his mind off the pain."

Josh nodded in agreement as he handed me more peroxide gauze. I took one look at Sean and couldn't help but love him. He smiled weakly at me and it took every bit of me to shut myself down and not cry. I applied the gauze to his arms and started asking questions.

"So, uh… Sean… Do you have a last name?"

He started whimpering as the peroxide started to burn. I grabbed his face gently with my free hand and made him look at me.

"Yes… its Planes… Sean Planes…"

"Good…" I looked at Donnie as he pulled out a pen. He clicked a button and a digital computer screen came up and the holographic keyboard did too. Once Word popped up, he started typing profusely.

"Sean Planes…" I started cleaning and dressing his wounds quickly so he wouldn't be tortured."… That's nice. How old are you Sean?"

He took in a deep breath as I wrapped up his arm.

"I turned twenty-one last month…"

I looked at Josh, who in turn looked at Donnie; he shook his head and kept typing. I finished cleaning and wrapping Sean up. He looked almost like a poorly done mummy and I had to laugh. The look in his eyes said he was embarrassed and I smelled open oranges. I started to walk over to Josh and Donnie when Sean grabbed my leg and whimpered. My two 'bodyguards' made a move forward but they stopped when I gave them my 'I-don't-want-your-macho-bullshit-I-can-handle-this-myself' look.

"Please… Don't leave me Mika."

I sighed as I saw the pleading in his eyes; the fear on his face and in his voice, and the burnt coffee smell in my nose. I looked over at Josh and Donnie for help but they shrugged, giving me their versions of each others 'you-said-you-could-handle-this' look. Before I even said it, I knew I'd regret it later. Josh gave me a scared look and shook his head violently, causing his hair to whip around. Donnie looked at Josh confused; not realizing what was about to happen until it did.

"I won't Sean… I promise."

Josh threw his hands up in exasperation and Donnie looked over at me. Donnie, still clearly puzzled, asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong?! What's wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! Mika has never been able to break a promise since… since I can remember! She never uses 'I promise' lightly!"

Josh turned toward me as I got Sean to let go of my leg.

"I hope you know what you're doing Mika…"

"Josh, I don't wanna hear this bullshit from you… You were the one who taught me to keep promises to those who really need someone… And Sean clearly needs me!"

My anger filled the room quickly causing Donnie to gasp and Sean to whimper. Sean sat up, grabbed my face and licked my bottom lip. Josh snatched me away and Sean cowered on the table. If I hadn't worked at Silver Lining or Club Blood, I'd have probably been freaked out.

"Josh, let me go damnit!"

"Mika, the kid just licked you… He's fuckin' crazy!"

I punched Josh again, though not as hard as before but he still let me go. I walked over to Donnie and sat on the chairs he had pulled out.

"Maybe you should to the Clubs here more often Josh!" As I spoke, Sean crawled over to me. He grabbed me gently and rubbed his face up and down my leg, "Or maybe you should study these wereanimals more carefully. What he did was showing that he's submissive to me!"

Josh just looked at me and shook his head as he walked out the door into the first room.

"Donnie, do you have any--"

Before I could finish asking, Donnie pulled out some baggy jeans and a long t-shirt. He gave them to Sean, who was still rubbing my leg.

"Sean... Sean... Sean!" He stopped and looked at me, his eyes no longer turquoise but a deep dark blue.

"Huh?"

"Let me go."

"But you're so warm..." he licked up my leg from my calf to my mid-thigh.

"I said, let me go... NOW!"

Sean quickly let me go and scrambled over to the table.

"I-- I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..."

His eyes had bled back to turquoise but now they were shining with unshed tears. I started to smell rain as a tear danced down Sean's cheek. Donnie gave him the clothes and quickly backed up behind me, as I got out of the chair.

"Come here Sean.."

He shook his head and sent his honey brown hair all over the place. He curled up into an even smaller ball and whimpered, "Please... Don't hurt me... I-I-I didn't mean to.."

"I said come here Sean..."

Sean slowly crawled to me, clothes dragging in his hand. He sat infront of me, knees to his chest and his hair covering his body.

"Stand up.."

He stood and I took the clothes from his hands. He hung his head so that his hair covered the top half of his body. I went behind him and I felt his body tense. I rubbed my hands on his back, gently grabbing his hair. He started to pull away frome me but I petted the back of his head and he calmed.

"Sean, I'm just gonna braid your hair okay?"

"Okay..."

I led him to the chair and sat him down gently. Donnie gave me one of the many brushes he kept and I proceeded to brush the dried blood out of Sean's hair.

"Sean, who did this to you? Who cut you up so bad?"

"My master and his mistress... I wasn't graceful enough for one of their shows.. I mean I missed a step..."

"What's your master and his mistress' name?"

"Aleks... Aleks Carton and Nikita..."

I braided his hair slowly, brushing every strand to make sure I got the clumps of blood and knots. When I was finished, he had a nice french braid cascading down his back.

"Keep going..."

"I wasn't... I missed a step and Mistress Nikita got mad.. She wouldn't let me have food for days.. She beat me, the day I escaped, she beat me with a whip... she--she attached a silver blade to it..."

I gripped his shoulder lightly and Donnie gripped the other one. Sean looked up at me and smiled meakly. We helped him get dressed and I decided to take him home with me, at least until he could find his own place or find somewhere to be safe. We met up with Josh in the top room and told him the plan. Sean was to play boyfriend for a bit. Josh, of course being my older brother, was completely against the idea but one look from me and he agreed to it. For some reason, I couldn't wait to get Sean home... It was going to be an interesting living arangement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sean had only been in my care for six days now and he was looking a lot healthier. His hair was shiny and thicker, he wasn't so skinny and he was much happier. Josh just started warmingu to Sean, a little. He trusted him enough to stay with me while we investigated Neil's death and my mystery stalker. Today we went shopping for some more clothes for Sean and enough food for two lycans.

"What do you think about this one Sean?"

"I like it... It goes with the pants you brought me an hour ago..."

He took the shirt, held it against his chest and spun around; his hair staying in the french braid that we loved.

"We should hurry Mika... Josh is here and I don't want him mad at me..."

I heard the slight fear in his voice and smelled the burnt coffee again. I've smelled the burnt coffee less and less since I brought Sean home. We picked a couple more shirts, pants and shoes, paid for them and waited for Josh to come get us. It took him five minutes to actually find us and he barely had enough room in his truck for Sean, me, the clothes and food so Sean ended up curled at my feet like a cat. We walked through my front door just as my phone rang; Sean and Josh went to get it but I told them to let the answering machine pick it up. They looked at me confused as I took the grocieries into the kitchen; Johnny's voice echoed through the house.

"Josh, I know you're there! You didn't answer your house phone so I know you're with Mika!"

I picked up the phone and placed it between my ear and my shoulder as I unloaded the bags so I could put up the food.

"Johnny boy! You don't have to yell you know... Yeah, I know you're not used to it...Yeah he's here...helping me with some stuff..Sure, Hold up.."

I walked into the living room and handed Josh the phone.

"Sean, help me in here."

Sean half skipped half glided into the kitchen after me. He playfully swatted at my hair that hit just at mid-back. I turned around quickly and Sean jumped.

"Sean.."

"Yesmm"

"What kind of lycanthrope are you? Cause you don't act like a wolf..."

Sean cocked his head to one side then shrugged. He squatted down, he looked like some sort of cat ready to pounce. He crawled with the agility of a giant cat.

"Just answer me, you graceful bitch."

I smiled to reassure him that I was playing with him causing him to smile back up at me.

"Tiger.. I'm a weretiger.. white siberian.."

He stood up quickly and for the first time, I realized that he was about my height, maybe like an inch and a half taller than me. His eyes were level with mine and I felt shivers dance up and down my spine. I reached out to him, he took my hand and put it against his face, rubbing it. I stared into his eyes and got really still as things went dark. Suddenly, I was on a stage, I was dancing so gracefully but I missed a step. I played it off so well that the crowd 'whooped' and 'hollered'. I picked a girl from the audience and brought her on stage with me; I gave her a lap dance. I was backstage now, there was a lady. She was petite but stood at 5'11 without heels. Her hair was almost platinum blonde but her eyes were milk chocolate. She was beautiful but I heard a crack as a whip came from nowhere. I felt as it split my skin and then the blood came. I saw it with the attached silver blade but I never heard the whip or saw it coming this time. I was back in the kitchen, my hand still cupping Sean's face which now was tear-stained. I did something then that I would never have done before. I placed my other hand on Sean's face and kissed him. At first it was a mere brush of the lips but when neither of us protested, I kissed him harder. His hands soon found my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his tongue licked my lip asking for permission to enter. I parted my lips as Sean's tongue found mine. I felt his body grow in response and my body tingled. I moaned into his mouth as he pushed me into the counter. He went to lift me up but heard a cough behind him and pulled away reclutantly; growling. The smell of pepper filled my nose as Josh slammed down my phone. Josh might have given off the smell of pepper but Sean had a sea of smells: Burnt coffee which I learned to recognize as fear, open oranges which had to be embarassment and one emotion that smelled like toast. Josh stalked over, grabbed my arm and yanked me all the way into my room leaving Sean to lean over the kitchen sink. When we got to my room I rubbed the spot where Josh grabbed me as he slammed the door.

"What the _hell_ was that!?"

"That was a kiss Josh!"

"I know what it was Mika! What in god's name were you thinking?! Please explain that to me!"

Josh sat on my bed all red in the face and attempted to slow his breathing.

"What the hell Josh? Why are you screaming at me? I didn't do anything wrong!"

"I'm pissed!" When he said 'pissed' my nose started burning with the smell of habenro peppers and regular peppers when he finished," and disgusted!"

"Look Josh, I'm not your girlfriend! I'm your sister... I understand you're trying to protect me, but you didn't see my getting mad everytime you snogged my best friend... Who you know was also my freaking ex GIRLFRIEND!"

Josh cringed when I mentioned Christiana. She was my best friend and my ex girlfriend at one point but she was also my co-worker at Silver Lining.

"I like Sean, Josh... Just two weeks ago you said I needed tget over..." I paused as my voice caught in my throat, "Mark.. Well I'm trying."

Mark was my boyfriend for five years, he had meant the world to me. We had graduated almost everything together, and a major accident stole him from me over a year ago. Josh was always there for me since, but while we were sitting there, he was pissin me off. Josh had calmed down enough by then that the two peppers were far away from my nose as possible without being completely gone. Josh got up and walked to my bedroom door, pausing.

"Mika, I know I taught you to keep your promise to the people who need you, but you're taking advantage of a wounded man Mika..."

I opened my mouth to protest but quickly shut it when I realized that Josh was technically right.

"Damn..."

He walked out the bedroom, leaving me to sit on my bed and stare out into the hall. Sean stood outside my doorway a couple minutes after Josh went home. He dropped down to all fours and waited

"What?"

"I--I can't come in unless you say it's okay?"

I rolled my eyes and went under my covers.

"Another dominance issue?"

He shook his head, the honey brown braid swung back and forth like a tail. He rolled his eyes up so I could see the turquoise. His eyes gave me his 'please-don't-be-mad' look. I almost gave into it but shook my head.

"Then why?"

"Mistress Nikita made all her cats ask to do anything... If we didn't... we would get beat."

Sean raised his head and I sighed. I hated when Sean told me those stories. It always reminded me that there are people out there that are sadistic bastards. I ran my fingers through my hair and nodded slightly.

"Sean..."

"Yes?"

I patted the pillow next to me and smiled.

"Come here... You're always welcome in my room.. Just ask if you can... when the door is closed."

Sean crawled over to my bed and jumped in. He snuggled under the covers and close to me so I could spoon him, his back to my front. I quickly took off my sweats and shirt so I wouldn't die of heat and snuggled closer to Sean so that we touched. I rested my arm on his thigh and calmly rubbed it as he drifted off to sleep; the smell of buttercream frosting tickled my nose. So what if I was using him and he understood that... it's not so bad... Is it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

I woke up the next morning shivering inspite of the mink blankets. It took me a couple seconds to realize that Sean wasn't in the bed. I sat up quickly and scanned the room; there was no Sean in sight. I hopped out of bed and ran to my door. That's when I smelled the steak. I walked briskly to the kitchen and saw Sean over the stove in my favorite 'play' apron. He must have smelled me or something because he turned around slowly; the faint scent of burnt coffee was surrounding me.

"G-Good Morning. I thought you'd like something for breakfast..."

He pointed to a plate of steak, eggs and orange juice on the table. I shifted my hips and crossed my arms but it's hard to be serious with a smile on your lips. When Sean saw me smile, his face lit up and for the first time, he smiled. It was genuine smile; that's when I saw his fangs. His smile faltered and he turned back to the stove. I heard him sniffle and smelled rain, so I called his name.

"Sean..."

He didn't move; he kept messing with the steaks in the frying pan.

"Sean... Look at me."

He turned around slowly, head down. He looked up slowly, eyes shinning with unshed tears. I held out my arms but he shook his head. I walked to him, arms extended but he just stood there.

"Come here Sean," I said in a small reassuring voice. He shuffled slowly to me as Josh came through the door. I grabbed Sean's arms and pulled him to me. He started sobbing as I hugged him.

"What's wrong with him?" Josh asked walking into my kitchen. I shrugged as I lifted Sean's face and wiped away his tears with my thumbs.

"Sean, why are you crying?"

He shook his head violently. I was afraid he might hurt himself or get his hair in the grease so I grabbed his face.

"Sean's what's wrong? Tell me... tell us."

He looked at me with pain filled eyes then quickly turned back to the steaks. He brought two plates; one for him, one for Josh and set them on the table. Josh and I looked at each other, shrugged then sat down. Sean starting cutting his steak into small pieces then looked at me.

"Why were you crying Sean?"

He hung his head but quickly looked back up.

"Please eat... It's getting cold."

"Forget the food damnit and just tell us what's wrong!" Josh's sudden outburst made us both jump. Burnt coffee and rain blew into the room after I kicked Josh under the table. He glared at me and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry..." he grumbled and Sean glanced at me as I nodded at him. Before I knew it Sean was in tears and curled up in his chair, head on his knees.

"No one-- no one has ever been this nice to me... without...without wanting something in return."

He buried his face into his knees and kept crying. Josh flicked his head in Sean's direction and told me to handle him with his eyes; Josh took his food into the living room. I got up and wrapped my arms around Sean the best I could. He looked up at me for a quick second before nuzzling his head against my chest.

"What did Nikita do to you?" He just looked at me, no emotion just numb. "You don't have to tell me Sean... You don't have to say anything if it hur--"

"I-- She-- She would make me shift when she wanted..sex, but I could shift back until she gave me a shot... which sometimes would last for days.

"Is that why you have fangs?"

He nodded slowly and I squatted down to his eye level, kissing his cheek. I sat back down and ate breakfast.

Josh and I were arguing about what to do with Sean when I went to work just as he came out the bathroom/

"Do you really think Christiana will let you bring a stranger to the club?"

"Yeahh, I do Josh... She's my best friend and she'll love him..."

"I know Christiana just as well as you do Mika..."

Sean cleared his throat and we snapped our heads toward him. I held out my hand to him, he took it and sat behind me, resting his head on my shoulder. Josh rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air in defeat... almost.

"I'm telling you, Christiana ain't gonna let you bring... _him _into her club..."

Sean rolled his eyes up to look at Josh, and I felt my anger rise when Josh didn't use his name. His voice held anger in '_him_' and the smell of habenero peppers was diminished by my own anger. Sean must have felt it as a power, his body tensed against mine and hemade a tiny whimpering noise in my ear. He then slowly ran his tonguy from my collarbone to my ear and my angry power waves receded.

"He has a name Josh... Why don't you try and fuckin act like a human being?" I took a deep breath as Sean played with my hair. "You know what, come with me to the club too and I'll prove you wrong ignorant jackass."

"You're on bitch."

I threw a pillow at Josh and ran to my room, slamming the door behind me. I opened my closet doors, grabbed my leather pants and the one-button vest. When I turned around, Sean was there taking me by surprise.

"Sean, don't do that... You scared me!"

He hung his head but looked at me with laughter in his eyes. I playfully pushed him out my way.

"What do you want?"

"Do you have any clothes like that for me? If not Josh said he did..."

I thought about it for a second before I called Josh into the room.

"What Mika?"

"Bring Sean your other outfit you used to wear to Silver Lining... I've got to hurry."

Josh nodded and left, Sean close behind him. I closed my door as I took off my shirt. Slipping on the one-button shirt was hard as usual. I could never get the button in the hole without going to my mirror or sweating a little. When I finally got it on I heard the front door open as JOsh walked in. I opened my door and peeked into the hall as Josh handed Sean a pair of leather pants and a black tank top. I quietly closed the door and slipped on my pants right before Josh came in with Sean. I noticed as they both gave me a quick glance over; Josh laughed nervously.

"Christiana's making the club sluttier, I see."

"Oh shove it up your ass Josh..."

Christiana had a habit of making our 'outfits' show more and more depending how she was feeling. On Saturday's the attire was practically just strips of cloths covering us and fig leaves. Wait, she's actually done the fig leaves. Now, she got even worse, not just the workers but her clothes too especially after the whole break-up with Josh. I stopped thinking about it and noticed Sean trying really hard not to stare at me below my neck. I turned to look in the mirror and noticed for the first time, how my pants fit my hips snuggly and the shirt gave them and me an extra curvyness. I smiled at Sean and looked at the clock.

"You might wanna get changed... I gotta leave soon..."

Sean clutched his clothes tighter and scrambled to the bathroom as I went hunting for my boots, allowing Josh to change quickly.

"Josh, have you seen my-- woah..."

I turned around and Josh was right behind me, naked from the waist up. I never noticed how evenly tan he was and I couldn't help but notice the way his muscles rippled up his chest and arms and he tied his pants. My eyes traveled down from hischest, past his six pack to his 'v' line. I snapped my eyes back to his face before he noticed anything. I felt the heat creep up my face and laughed nervously.

"Josh... Is _that_ what you're wearing to Silver Lining?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

He cocked his eyebrow at me and I gave him the finger before I pulled my boots out the closet. I sat on the bed as Sean walked out my bathroom all ready to go. I stopped and my breath caught. I never really noticed how muscley Sean was until I saw him in Josh's old clothes; they left nothing to the imagination. Sean's face turned a light pink and the smell of oranges circled the room. I looked away and attempted to get on my boots. The smell of oranges receded and Sean squatted down and helped me with them. It would've taken me five mintues each to get them on, but with Sean's help it only took seconds. He helped me up and we left.

We headed out the door around six, just as the sun started to set, illuminating the skies. I grabbed Sean's hand and he played with my fingers; Josh grunted but kept moving. We got to the car; Sean went to open the door just as my black haired, blue eyed stalker appeared out of the shadows. I looked at Josh, who in turn nodded at Sean. The guy stumbled for a second as burnt toast blasted past my nose and Sean wrapped his arm around my waist, squeezing me against him. I looked up into his eyes as they bled a deep dark blue.

"Sean..."

The guy stalked closer and Sean squeezed a little harder. I grabbed Sean's hand, pried him off my waist and took a step forward. Josh tried to grab my arm but I shook him off.

"Josh... Sean.. Get in the car, I'll handle this."

Sean walked to me and tried to stop me but I placed my hand on his chest; an electric charge passed through us.

"But--"

"Now Sean..."

Sean shook his hed before getting into the car. He stopped and glared at me.

"He's a lycanthrope... a powerful one."

He slammed the door as I walked farther away. The closer I got the more I felt his power course through me. I started getting angry that he was stalking me and his power receded quickly. He stopped walking, clearly surprised by my 'power' and leaned against a tree trying to hid his nerves. When I got close enough I noticed his eyes, I mean really noticed them and how they stood out against his hair and face. When I noticed the intensity of his eyes, my anger receded and I heard my heart beating in my ears. When I got within a few feet of him, I felt stronger; I had felt as if whatever lycanthrope he was, had entered my body and gave me strength. I stopped and reached out to touch his face but stopped myself. He got down on one knee, head bowed, hair moving in front of his face. He didn't move until I took a step forward. He stood up quickly, grabbing my hand and placing it over his heart. I felt every muscle in his chest move as he took a breath. When he spoke, my entire body tingled.

"Don't be afraid Kaida..."

He pushed my hand harder onto his chest and I felt his power, beating with his heart, course through his body as if his heart and power was one with my blood. I yanked my arm back, fighting off the urge to rub my hands up and down his chest. It took me a few seconds to get my voice back.

"Who the fuck are you? And why the hell are you stalking me? My boy--"

He grabbed my hands quickly before I said or did anything. He pulled me closer to him and it felt like his animal was trying t o climb into me. It wasn't painful, at all, it was amazing. When he let me go, I was weak in the knees and panting; I had to hold on to the tree to keep myself from falling.

"I know he's not your boyfriend. He's too submissive ..." He paused long enough to lean in. When he spoke the words eased themselves into my ears and through my body, "...for someone like you"

I quickly fought off the urge to kiss him. He let me turn away from him, but grabbed my hand before I could walk away.

"Don't go Kaida... I mean no harm to you... or your companions."

He slowly leaned down and pulled my hand up to meet his lips. He kissed my hand, closer to my wrist, sending his power through my blood and into my heart. I yanked my hand from him one last time as I started to feel all tingly.

"My name is _not_ Kaida... It's Mika."

"Mika... Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman... It means New Moon doesn't it?"

I nodded slowly as he bowed one last time.

"Mine is Rhys..."

I nodded my head quickly trying to hurry up and get away from him. I looked up into his eyes as they turned blue, blue as the blue on the American flag. He took a step closer to me and I felt the hairs on the back ofmy neck stood up as his power licked across my skin.

"Panther," I whispered. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand, not knowing how I knew that or why I even said it. I took off running towards my car as that guy Rhys whispered my name. I glanced back as he became a shadow among the buildings. I looked around for him with one leg in the car. Sean touched my leg; burnt coffee flew into my nose.

"Sean.. Don't be scared.. I promise, no one will hurt you... okay?"

Sean whimpered softly, taking his hand off my leg so I could get into my car.

"Mika, you're gonna be late if you don't hurry up.." Josh said as the smell of buring hair filled the car and Sean sneezed violently. I turned to face Josh, noticing the annoyance on his face. I looked at Sean who quickly turned his head to look out the window.

"Sean... You smell that too don't you?"

Sean leaned over me and yanked my door closed. I pressed the ignition and waited in total silence as my car started. I didn't know what to say, I had never seen Sean so mad or upset; I liked it a lot. I looked at him, then at Josh and put my car in drive

The car ride was silent except for Josh's heavy breathing, making the noise from the inside of Silver Lining almost unbearable. We walked up to the front as a group of couples walked through the doors. My favorite guard, and ex-lover Wolf Adai, was at the door in his usual stance; arms folded across his chest, hair pulled back and muscles bulging. When he noticed me, he stood up straighter and placed his hands behind his back. We walked up and he glanced down at me, lips curling into a smile.

"Hey Wolf..."

"Mika..."

He went to move aisde but paused as he noticed Josh and Sean. I placed my hand gently on his chest and my power jumped from me to him. He shuddered before moving out my way; Josh and Sean walked in front of me. I looked back at Wolf; he stared and his eyes went from the normal... well normal for him... clear evening blue with specks of orange and pink highlights to a deep green that was his animals.

"Wolf..." I whispered as I walked into the club. I was greeted at the door by one of the male dancers. He was in the normal dancers wear, almost nothing. He grabbed me by the waist, pulled me close to him and appeared to kiss me. Sean took a step forward, growling but Josh threw his arm into his chest, shaking his head. I focused my attention back on the guy in front of me.

"Christiana is looking for you Mika..." He whispered with his hands on the back of my head. I pushed at his chest with one hand and smiled.

"Tell her to meet me in the red room..." He nodded and waved at Josh.

"Thanks... Ricki."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, yeah sorry its been a while… I had to stop for oh about a year or so. But "I'm baaaaaaaack" lol. Sorry, I couldn't resist. Of course, I'm sorry but I have three different sites I have to update on… Same story and then I started writing other ones, and for those who followed the first chapter of Me and My Rockstar, I actually changed some stuff… Anyways on to the recap.

Recap: Mika just met her stalker, his name is Rhys. She's heading to work with her step brother josh and her new friend Sean. This is where it starts.

"Thanks Ricki…"

I grabbed Sean's hand and pulled him close to me after sensing his uneasiness, and placed my hand on his cheek to caress it. Josh grabbed my other hand and dragged us through the crowd towards the red room. The Red Room was in the very back of the club, obviously called the red room because of the blood red walls and black couches. Christiana was twirling around in front of the mirror when we walked in. Josh cleared his throat and she whipped around to face us; her hair failing out like a flamenco dancers' skirt. Her eyes went to Josh first and anyone who who knew their past could read the look of longing in her eyes and the smell of peanut butter filled the room. When she noticed me and Sean watching her, she stood up straighter and glided over to us. She threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek softly.

"Mimi... you're late."

"Yeah, I know. I had some... Things I needed to take care of."

She let me go and moved over to Josh. She stared at his tanned upper chest that looked so beautiful... Wait! Stop. Okay anyways! She stared at his tanned upper chest before moving in to give him a hug. They held onto each other a little longer than usual before Josh let her go. She looked deep into his eyes and smiled softly before I cleared my throat.

"And who is this?" she asked finally acknowledging Sean whose face was partially hidden by some of his hair. He looked up at her and she gasped audibly as his turquoise eyes twinkled in the light.

"His name is Sean... Planes.. He's staying with me until he finds---"

Sean stuck out his hand and Christiana took it; clearly not listening to me. She puffed out her chest trying to flirt a bit more before I grabbed Sean's other hand and squeezed tight. Before I could really say anything else, Sean's mischievous smiled splayed across his face, he moved closer to then slipped his arms around my waist. I squeaked softly when he squeezed me and blushed softly. Christiana's eyebrow went up as she looked us over for a few seconds then she smiled.

"Christiana, what did you want to see Mika for?" Josh asked leaning against the wall near the door. She looked over at him then back at me with a certain gleam in her eye. I went to usher the boys out the room for girl talk but Sean whimpered and held me tighter; he refused to go. I looked over at Christiana for some help but she was standing by the door with Josh.

"I'll just.. stand outside with Ricki," he said softly, I thought he'd be angry because Sean wasn't going and he was but he looked indifferent.. Is that fresh snow I'm smelling? *shrugs*

Josh walked out the door and closed it softly behind him. Once he was gone, Christiana broke into tears and fell onto the floor. Sean, clearly suprised by the sudden burst of emotions, jumped. I looked at him as I sat on the floor to comfort her. She had quieted down after a few minutes and Sean had curled up at our feet, his head on my calf and purring softly. I reached down to stroke his hair but stopped when I felt Christiana's hand. I looked at her, raising my eyebrow; she returned my confused look with a calmer one. I **knew** something was bothering her, but I didn't push her because I knew she'd tell me anyways.

"I know what you are tiger.." she whispered, though her voice clearly strained.

"As I, you telepath-fire starter." Sean whispered back which surprised me. I looked at the both of them totally confused, which made me slightly mad.

"Am I missing something here?" My voice held the anger I was trying not to show. I knew Sean could fell my anger pressing in the room but what surprised me was that Christiana shuddered as my anger spread through the room fast.

"Please Mika... Calm down." She whispered, looking quite pale. I looked at Sean and his eyes sparkled, no literally, sparkled and for the first time since I met him and took him in, he was honest to god angry at me. I could feel the waves crawling n my skin; it felt like my entire body went to sleep and caused my anger to reced quickly. I took a gulp and felt my stomach tighten considerably. Sean uncurled slowly and curled up again this time placing his head in my lap. I took his hair out the braid and ran my fingers through it. He looked at me, clearly angry, but lovingly at the same time. I released a breath, that i didn't know i was holding, slowly.

"Christiana.."

"I have... psychic abilities Mimi.."

I looked at her stunned. I've known Christiana since we were little. She was my first girlfriend, my best friend, and family; i didn't suspect anything about behind psychic, but i knew she wasn't the one to joke around with this stuff. Sean looked up at me, his eyes a lighter blue and whispered.

"You didn't know? Did you?"

I shook my head slowly then looked at him.

"Did you?" He nodded.

"How?" Both Christiana and I asked at the same time. I looked at her and she kept looking down; Sean sat up to look me in the eye. He stood up in one fluid dancer-like motion; his hair spilling around him.

"We... Weretigers, I mean.. we can smell those things... I know the chief can smell more than that."

"Like what?"

Sean shrugged and looked at Christiana.

"Hormonal changes."

Christiana's head shot up, eys filled with worry and tears; the smell of roses drifted past my nose.

"Christiana... What happened?"

She looked at me and shook her head. I grabbed her hands and held them tight; ignoring the pull of my heart. Yes, I still loved the girl.. So sue me.

"Chris, you know you can tell me anything... Is it Josh?"

She shook her head, stopped, then nodded and shrugged.

"Kinda... Not really.. I still like him Mimi.. But.. I'm torn between you and him still... I'm really sorry about the whole thing.."

"I know Chris.. It's fine really."

"But, what's really bothering you?" Sean asked as he took off Josh's old tank exposing all those muscles in his chest, stomach, and back. He stood in front of the mirror and started dancing. His movements were slow and soft; his 'dancing' caught our attention. Christiana was more enticed by his movements than I was; she got up slowly and walked over to the couch in a trance-like state.

"Sean..."

"Yes Mika?" He answered, his dancing not stopping. I slowly crawled over to him.

"Sean.. stop.. please."

He stopped abruptly and looked at me.

"Why... don't you like my dancing?"

I gulped as the anger in his eyes flared up with some hurt. "I do, but its just so... enticing."

Sean smiled slyly and glided over. He leaned over me, letting his hair fall over. I looked up into his eyes and whispered, "God, you're beautiful."

Only Christiana's sobbing broke our eye contact. Sean stood straight up, moving his hair and walked over to her slowly; her sobbing stopped completely as she looked up at him. Sean touched the side of her face gently.

"Chris.. tell me... Tell us what happened..." Sean said, practically purring. Christiana slowly diverted her eyes from Sean to me and thats when I found myself outside the club. I knew I was seeing Christiana's memory, it was just like what I exprierence with Donny, because I had stepped outside for my last cigarette break; she had quit a month and a half ago. It was really dark; feeling quite nervous, I moved closer to the door unaware that there was a older man crouching behind the trashcans. When I got to the door, he grabbed me around my waist with one hand and covered my mouth with the other. I tried to kick and pucnh but he pinned me to the wall. I couldn't hear what he said but I could feel his breath on my neck. I started to cry as he slid his hand down my waist and then up my skirt. Either I broke the connection or Seand but suddenly I was back in the club still seated on the floor. I opened my mouth to say something but the look in Christiana's eyes stopped the words in my throat. Sean sat down next to her and rubbed his head on her cheek.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" he asked, looking at me the enitre time. I watched Christiana as her whole body tensed; i got up and sat on the other side of her. I hugged her tight as she started to cry again. Josh came in a few moments later, I'm guessing to check up on us, and saw Christiana crying on my shoulder and Sean nuzzling her cheek. He walked over and gave me a questioning look. I went to shake my head but Christiana tore away from us and threw herself into Josh's arms. She glanced at me; her eyes telling me to tell him. He pulled her into his body, kissed the top of her head and looked at me.

"Christiana... What happened?" Josh asked her talking into her hair. I walked over and touched Josh's arm; her looked down at me and I blinked.

"Can I talk to you over there?" I pointed to the corner and Josh just looked at me. Christiana nodded slowly and pulled away from Josh. Sean got up and walked over to us; leading Christiana to the couch. I grabbed Josh's hand, again ignoring the electric charge between us, and led him to the corner.

"You like Sean don't you?" He asked softly.

I looked at him thoughtfully then nodded.

"Yeah, I do..." I looked over at Sean as he held Christiana close.

He shook his head, placed his hands on my shoulders and squeezed.

"Okay..." he paused to collect his thoughts," What's wrong with Christiana?"

"I saw---she was---" I took a deep breath to try and surpress Christiana's emotions," A month and a half ago.. Right before she left you... Christiana.. well.. she was..."

"SHE WAS WHAT MIKA?! TELL ME" he whispered loudly, shaking me. I pushed him hard away from me and sighed.

"Straight up.. She was raped okay?... Outside the club.." I couldn't look at Josh, but i could smell his anger and i could feel his pain. The one woman we both loved as much as we did, got hurt and now was paying for it, "One more thing Josh.."


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: Christiana tells Mika and Sean she was raped and is now pregnant.

"Straight up.. She was raped okay?... Outside the club.." I couldn't look at Josh, but i could smell his anger and i could feel his pain. The one woman we both loved as much as we did, got hurt and now was paying for it, "One more thing Josh.. Christiana's pregnant."

I looked up at Josh and the look on his face made my heart drop. I knew he wasn't allowed for his emotions to get the best of him in these situations, being a police officer and all but even with controlling his emotions... Josh was pissed. I could smell the habenero peppers fly into the room as he looked at Christiana crying in Sean's arms.

"Josh.. You being like this isn't going to help and you know that..." He looked at me, a small angry red light appearing in his eyes or maybe it was all in my head. Either way, he was pissed and we all knew it. I walked over to Sean, and Christiana stood up apparently having pulled herself together. Knowing Christiana, she would never abort the baby and would raise the baby on her own if she had to. She wrapped her arms around me, hugged me tight and placed a gently kiss on my lips.

"Thank you so much Mimi..."

"You're welcome Chris.. Just be careful okay?"

"I will. I love you. I always have and always will."

"I love you too."

I hugged her even tighter and Sean joined in, purring loudly this time. Josh stayed in the corner angry, possible because he wasn't there to stop it. Christiana pulled away from us first and walked over to Josh. I watched as she gently touched Josh's face and finally hugged him. Sean squatted next to me, in his cat like pose and rubbed his head up and down my thigh. I placed my head on his head and rubbed it.

"What's gonna happen now Mimi?"

"I don't know Sean.. I don't know."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, yeah sorry its been a while… I had to stop for oh about a year or so. But "I'm baaaaaaaack" lol. Sorry, I couldn't resist. This chapter is QUITE mature. I'm just warning you.

* * *

Chapter 7

After crying uncontrollably in Christiana's arms and having to be dragged out the club by Sean, Josh finally managed to calm down in the car. I couldn't help but feel bad for Josh, he was my brother, he loved Christiana and couldn't do a damn thing for her. Josh sat in front with me so I could keep my eye on him. We got back to my house around five-thirty that morning not the least bit tired, but the second Josh hit the bed in my guest bed room, he was asleep... Well the best he could be under the circumstances. I silently closed his door and sat on my bed next to Sean who had curled up into a tight ball. I sat there for a minute before attempting to take off my boots, finally getting them off but not without sweating. I glanced over at Sean who had uncurled yet had his back to me, clearly still a little mad... But why? Was it because of Rhys? He had to get over it. I shrugged, sighing heavily and decided to take a quick bath. As I stepped into my bathroom, I quickly discarded my work top onto the sink, my pants and underwear came next. I started filling the tub when the back of my neck started to tingle. I glanced around as my tub was done filling itself; shrugging off the feeling, I climbed in. As I settled in my tub, the days events finally caught up to me and my entire body was sore. I managed to stifle a groan as I slid further under the water, keeping only my nose from going under. When I came up there was a gorgeous man sitting on the side of the tub; dragging his fingers through the water. When I say gorgeous, I mean nearly orgasmic! His hair was black, midnight black with soft curls that I could never accomplish without it frizzing in a matter of minutes. His bottom lip was full and pouty; they looked so kissable. His eyelashes were long and framed his eyes. His eyes are what caught me, they were a greenish color, but yet, they were yellow at the same time; his dark features made them stand-out even more. He reached out to me, taking my hand in his and pulled me out of the water. With one of my hands in his, he wrapped the other one around my torso and pulled me so we were both standing, bodies touching. He never uttered a word as he bent down, capturing my mouth with his. He picked me up, placed a towel on the floor then laid me down, never taking his mouth away from mine. I squirmed as he ran his fingers across my body, pausing occasionally to knead wherever he thought appropriate. I felt warm all over as he broke our kiss and made swirling patterns on the inside of my thighs causing them to part so he could gain better access to what I really wanted him to do. Carefully he ran his hand over me, making me whimper from being denied what I wanted. Without any other warning, he plunged two fingers into me causing my spine to bow. Within seconds he found that spot that was no bigger than a pea and gently massaged it, which tore a moan from my throat. I felt pressure in my lower stomach as I pulsed around his fingers. He began pumping his fingers faster and faster, putting me extremely close to the edge; right before the orgasmic pressure spilled over me, I found myself back in the bathtub alone, my lower half still pulsing from whatever happened. I felt my face grow warm with embarrassment as Sean cracked open the door.

"Mimi..."

"Hold... Hold on."

I managed to say as I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around myself tucking it under my arm. I stepped out the tub as the water began to drain and had to catch myself as my knees gave out. Sean just stood at the door and looked at me, arms at his side. I sorely stumbled over to Sean, sleep clearly taking over my body and lightly touched his arm to move him out the way. When I touched him his eyes bled a deep blue and he grabbed my towel half pushing half yanking me into my bedroom. I stumbled over my foot, falling onto my back on my bed. Sean growled as he stalked over to me, naked from his waist up. I managed to flip over as Sean moved closer but was stopped as I felt Sean's arm lock around my waist. At that point, I got scared and tried to struggle free only causing Sean to grip me harder. He managed to pin me down bringing his lips close to my ear and make me struggled harder.

"Mika," he finally managed to say, his voice husky and the air filled with freshly baked apple pie, "Stop struggling... Please."

Maybe it was the please or the strain of Sean's voice but I stopped struggling. I felt Sean loosen his grip on me and place his hands on the bed. I glanced back at Sean as his entire body began to tremble. I crawled to the other side of the bed quickly, grabbed my clothes and ran to the door. I almost opened it but somehow Sean was there first, his honey hair blowing in a non-existent wind. Something on his face made me take a step back but not run.

"What day is it?" Sean growled, fist clenched and eyes closed.

"W--what?"

"What day is it?!"

Sean's sudden outburst made me jump. I managed to keep the fear off my face, but not out my voice.

"M--Monday morning."

There was no smell as Sean collapsed onto my floor. I looked over at my calendar hanging by my mirror and cursed.

"Shit!"

Sean didn't move as I stepped around him to my phone right before it rang. In my head I got a glimpse of Donnie lying next to Ricki, phone in head while Ricki played with his thigh obviously worried. I picked up after the second ring as Sean started convulsing on the floor.

"Donnie..."

"I know Mika, I felt it."

"What do I do?!" I nearly screamed as Sean's body started changing, "He's not dominant enough to stop himself from attacking!"

I started to really worry about not only Sean's but my safety as well. I backed away towards my windows just in case he lunged at me.

"Mika," Donnie's voice seemed so far away now as Sean's tiger-man form came into view, "You gotta keep him calm... Keep him relaxed by your scent, voice and touch."

"Donnie..."

"Do it Mika.. Let the animal in you take over."

Donnie hung as I stared at Sean clutching the phone tight. Suddenly his natural scent flooded my nose and I was drawn to him. I felt alive yet like I wasn't in my own body, as I strolled close to him. I helped him up and let my towel fall to the ground; watching his beautiful sapphire eyes slowly scan my nakedness.

"Mimi..." he growled.

I placed my finger to his lips and stared into his eyes. As I kept eye contact, I saw him in his fuman form in my head. Before i knew it, Sean was in front of me, back to normal. Sean pulled me close to him growling softly as the phone rang, I picked it up.

"Hello?" my own voice seemed so foreign and far away.

"Mika..." I heard Donnie say softly then there was a click and my phone beeped. I set in down carefully as Sean waited. I sat on the bed, grabbed Sean by his waist and pulled him between my legs. We sat there staring at each other for a while before he leaned down and captured my mouth with his, leaning me back in the process. He slowly ground himself against me, hard and ready causing my legs to part even more. I whimpered softly as Sean pulled away from me and started to speak.

"You sure---"

I cut him off with a small but hard bite on his neck.

"I'm sure."

That was all Sean needed from me. The fire was back in his eyes as he picked me up and slammed me against the wall, placing his hand behind my head making sure I didn't hit it. A small growl escaped my throat as I wrapped my legs around his waist. Sean carefully took off Josh's pants and threw them somewhere revealing himself, all ten inches of him. My eyes widened as I thought that he might be too big for me. The length didn't matter to me, but his width was surprisingly pretty big. My mind didn't stay there long as Sean bit the area between my right shoulder and neck. I moaned pretty loud as he suckled my neck, his left hand gently twisting and pulling my nipple. He stopped suddenly and threw me on the bed causing me to squeak loudly. He stalked over then jumped on top of me, I closed my eyes out of reflex. When I opened them he was hovering over me smirking; he kissed me softly as he slipped two fingers inside of me. The second his lips latched onto my nipple, I came withering under him. Sean paid no mind as he continued to suckle and finger me slowly. He made me come three more times before I felt him gently poking my thigh.

"Mimi..." he whispered, the more dominant Sean peeking through, "I love you."

I was almost taken back by what he said. The memories of Mark suddenly filled my head but were just as suddenly pushed from my head with images of the man in front of me. I smiled softly as Sean's face started to falter.

"I love you too Sean."

Sean's eyes lit back up as he gently prod my opening. I gasped loudly as the head forcefully popped its way in; damn near crying when he pushed all the way in. He waited a minute as my body tried to adjust to his size; his width made me feel like a virgin again. Feeling that my body wouldn't really adjust, Sean slowly started to pull out causing me to moan loudly. Sean sat straight up and pulled me towards the edge of the bed before slowly filling me back up. It only took Sean three more slow strokes to make me come again only this time my whole body shook as I felt liquid gush all over Sean, my bed and the floor. I looked at him, face warm and getting warmer as he smirked. He leaned forward kissing me deeply as he withdrew slowly. The speed of his withdraw made me squirm and him to slam back into me. This time he pound into me fast and every time the orgasmic pressure was about to spill over, he'd stop. It continued well over a few hours before I couldn't take anymore. Before Sean started pumping again I moved his hair and bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. The taste of blood filled my mouth and our skin started glowing; I mean literally glowing. I pulled away and he kissed me hard, his tongue coaxed my tongue slowly and the blood was swapped. Once the blood hit the back of his tongue, Sean let go of all the control he had. He began pounding me hard and deep; deep enough to hit my cervix. Soon his rhythm began to falter and the pressure was back in my lower stomach. Five hard and deep strokes later I came screaming and withering under Sean, the same liquid from before spilling out. The intensity of my orgasm this time sent Sean into his own. With one very deep thrust Sean spilled his seed deep inside of me; so much in fact I thought it would pour out of me. I watched as his entire body was still for a moment then he gently rolled over, slipping out of me. He lay panting as I cuddled close to him, my head over his heart. We lay there for a while as Sean stroked my arm softly. I looked up at him and started to smile the stopped.

"What is it Mika?" he asked, his voice a bit deeper with more power.

"You're different..." I said, propping myself up on my arm," Very different."

Sean just looked at me a bit confused.

"You even look different." And he did. His eyes were brighter, his hair seemed thicker and his aura was much stronger than before. He simply smiled at me.

"I feel different... Stronger, fast and more... Dominant."

I was about to say something when my doorbell rang. I glanced over at my clock as it flashed eleven. I swore softly as I hopped out of bed, wrapping the top sheet around me tightly. I heard Sean growl softly and ran to my door as Josh opened it.


End file.
